starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fortune Jewel
"The Fortune Jewel" redirects here. For the Wizard Jewel, see Fortune Jewel. 'The Fortune Jewel"' '''is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Its international titles include Catalan "L'endevina", French "Le Joyau de la bonne aventure", German "Die Wahrsagerin", Portuguese "A jóia da sorte", Russian "Камень судьбы", Serbo-Croat "Dragulj sudbine", and Spanish "La joya de la fortuna". When the Jewel Riders have their fortunes read by a magical fortune teller named Ezmerelda and her mysterious cat, a dark future is revealed to Gwenevere that tells of the fall of the Crystal Palace and the rise of the evil Morgana to rule Avalon. Gwen and her friends find the Fortune Jewel, but Morgana and Lady Kale plan to steal it and use it as a bait in a trap for the girls. Plot summary The Jewel Riders hear news of a great fortune teller named Ezmerelda who is working in the Northwoods. The girls decide to see if Ezmeralda is as talented as they say. Along the way to meet her, they are attacked by a wild magic creature which they manage to destroy using their Enchanted Jewels. There is a long line of customers waiting to meet Ezmerelda, but they step aside upon recognizing Princess Gwenevere. Ezmerelda and her cat Derek greet the Jewel Riders warmly and offer to read their fortunes for free by spinning the top-like Fortune Jewel that Ezmerelda says has been in her family for generations. Tamara goes first. Ezmerelda predicts that she will become the most famous musician in all of Avalon. Next, she predicts that Fallon will be the greatest adventurer. Gwenevere is skeptical when she takes her turn. The jewel projects an image of King Jared crowning Gwenevere as queen, but it is soon interrupted by wild magic. The image shifts to Morgana warning the Jewel Riders that the end is near and that she would soon take over the Crystal Palace. A vision then appears of Gwenevere wearing rags and working as a maid in the palace. Ezmerelda and the Jewel Riders are very troubled by this and decide to close down the fortune telling tent for the day. Meanwhile, Rufus and Twig have sensed wild magic coming from the tent, and the evil Lady Kale (who meanwhile somehow escaped from having been trapped by the girls in the prehistoric times in the episode "Mystery Island") arrives just witness Fallon disperse the crowd. Kale sneaks into the tent to steal the Fortune Jewel using the Dark Stone. Derek activates the Fortune Jewel's magic to save Ezmerelda and they flee with the jewel, but Kale chases after them by Grimm. The Jewel Riders follow them too, defeating more wild magic creatures that attack them. Then Morgana appears to Kale, with an idea to not only get the Fortune Jewel but also to get rid of the Jewel Riders once and for all. Ezemerelda finds herself at a mysterious inn, where an innkeeper, who is actually Kale in a magical disguise, lets her stay. As soon as the Jewel Riders also step inside, the inn gets transported into the Wild Magic without their knowledge. Derek uses Ezmerelda's Fortune Jewel to remove Kale's disguise. Ezmerelda learns that Derek can talk when Morgana appears and reveals that he used to be a wizard. He then again helps Ezmerelda escape from Kale and Morgana with the jewel. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders, with Archie, find themselves in a death trap room with descending ceiling. Thanks to Fallon's Moon Stone, at the last moment they manage to escape into a garden, where they are immediately shrunken when they fall into another magic trap. The normal-sized Rufus and Twig chase after them, but the girls are rescued by Derek who uses Ezmerelda's Fortune Jewel to return them to their regular size. Derek then reveals his backstory. He was an ally to Merlin who got tricked by Morgana a thousand years ago, which caused him to become a cat when he get tossed into the Wild Magic without his jewel. Now Merlin saved him and sent him to find his jewel again, which became tuned to Ezmerelda's family. Morgana transports everyone to her castle where she and Kale try to take the Fortune Jewel for themselves. Morgana tempts Derek into helping her with the promise of turning him human again, but he decides to stay on Merlin's side and help the Jewel Riders instead. Morgana also tries to entice Ezmerelda with promises of wealth and power, who is undecided and asks the jewel for help. It reveals an image of the Grandfather Tree, the very first Travel Tree. An image of Merlin appears next to it, and he tells the Jewel Riders that they now have all the Wizard Jewels they need to complete their second Jewel Quest. Then the Fortune Jewel's full power is unleashed and blasts Kale and Morgana out into the Wild Magic. Afterwards, with Derek's blessing, Ezmerelda hands the Fortune Jewel to Princess Gwenevere and discusses plans to begin a new business with him using his abilities as a talking cat. The Jewel Riders go to find the Grandfather Tree and Merlin. Behind the scenes Original script The episode's cited inspirations include the Looney Toons' Tasmanian Devil (once again), Rat Fink, Cinderella, and Alice in the Wonderland. Derek was originally written as a black cat. Avalon: Web of Magic connections (to be written) Media File:24-12.png File:24-13.png File:24-08.png File:24-09.png File:24-01.png File:24-06.png File:24-14.png File:24-10.png File:24-11.png File:24-15.png File:24-05.png File:24-02.png File:24-16.png File:24-07.png File:24-03.png File:24-04.png File:24-17.png File:The Fortune Jewel - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 24 - S2E11 File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders - The Fortune Jewel File:Le Joyau de la Bonne Aventure Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques épisode 24 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 24 (Russian) File:Starla i Jahaci Dragulja - Dragulj Sudbine External links *Official streaming *Original script (pdf) Category:Episodes Category:Second season